Cytokines are secreted proteins which act on specific hematopoietic target cells to cause a differentiation event or on other target cells to induce a particular physiological response, such as secretion of proteins characteristic of inflammation. Cytokines, also variously known as lymphokines, hematopoietins, interleukins, colony stimulating factors, and the like, can be important therapeutic agents, especially for diseases or conditions in which a specific cell population is depleted. For example, erythropoietin, G-CSF, and GM-CSF, have all become important for treatments of anemia and leukopenia, respectively. Other cytokines such as interleukin-3, interleukin-6, interleukin-11 and interleukin-12 show promise in treatment of conditions such as thrombocytopenia and modulation of immune response.
For these reasons a significant research effort has been expended in searching for novel cytokines and cloning the DNAs which encode them. In the past, novel cytokines were identified by assaying a particular cell such as a bone marrow cell, for a measurable response, such as proliferation. The search for novel cytokines has thus been limited by the assays available, and if a novel cytokine has an activity which is unmeasurable by a known assay, the cytokine remains undetectable. In a newer approach, cDNAs encoding cytokines have been detected using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and oligonucleotide primers having homology to shared motifs of known cytokines or their receptors. The PCR approach is also limited by the necessity for knowledge of previously cloned cytokines in the same protein family. Cytokines have also been cloned using subtractive hybridization to construct and screen cDNA libraries, or they can potentially be cloned using PCR followed by gel electrophoresis to detect differentially expressed genes. The subtractive hybridization methods are based on the assumption that cytokine mRNAs are those that are differentially expressed and these methods do not require any prior knowledge of the sequence of interest. However, many cytokines may be encoded by mRNAs which are not differentially expressed, and thus are undetectable using these methods.
It would be desirable to develop new methods for identifying novel cytokines and other secreted factors and to isolate polynucleotides encoding them.